Tori the Zombie
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: A continuation of Beck's RV :D
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__ Hello all! If you didn't read the Author's Note in the last chapter of my other Bori fanfic, allow me to explain. In my Bori fanfiction "Beck's RV", it ended alluding to Beck and Tori getting together, and Andr__é__ basically confessed that he had a crush on Jade. So I'm sort of re-writing the Victorious series, changing the plots a little to a lot, based on the new couples. I'll try to keep them interesting by including what people are thinking and such, but like I said, there will be several occasions where the story is basically the same, with minor changes. They'll probably all be fairly short, most likely not multi-chapter, but that way I can write more episodes faster. Alright, I'm done ranting. Here's my edition of "Tori the Zombie"!_

"I don't know," Tori sighed.

"It's okay that you don't know." He reassured.

"But you deserve an answer."

"I can wait. For you, I would wait a thousand years."

"But that's so many!"

"I know I'm poor. I know I don't have that much to offer, but…I do love you."

"Because I'm beautiful?"

"I don't love you because you're beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you."

"Woah." Tori breathed. They were performing a scene for their new play, and it just so happened that Tori and Beck were playing opposite each other. Tori was surprised. Beck was really good. He made it really easy to act in love. The way he looked her in the eyes almost made her pass out every time.

"That's not your line," Beck laughed.

Tori looked down and blushed. "Sorry,"

Their director groaned. "Just take it from the top!"

"No." Jade said, sounding shocked.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad!" Tori groaned. Ever since she "gave up" on Beck, she's been…weird. She has exactly been abnormally vicious, but she's been scarily quiet. Tori just knew that it wasn't long before all her anger and regret built up inside and exploded on her.

"No, I just saw online that Sophia Michelle is in town, and she's coming to see our show." Jade glared. "And we blow chunks."

"Chunks?" Tori questioned. Then it sank in. "Wait, Sophia Michelle is seeing our show?"

"Yeah!" Jade said in a mockingly nice tone.

"Woah." This was huge. Sophia Michelle wrote the play they were doing. Now they had to be perfect. She leaned against the wall in hopelessness. She was still really shaky on all her parts.

"C'mon guys, I know we don't feel super prepared, but we just gotta perform this and feel it like it's real, and we'll be fine." Beck reassured.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, easy for you to say, you're an amazing actor, Beck." Tori rolled her eyes. Beck laughed, more to himself than to anyone else. Of course it was easy to act in love around Tori, it wasn't acting at all.<p>

It was weird though – Beck thought that after Jade stopped being all jealous and crazy, he and Tori would just start dating, but Tori hasn't made any move. It's like the only thing that's changed is that he and Jade aren't going out anymore. Why hasn't Tori said anything about it? It was driving him crazy. The only thing keeping him from going completely insane was this play. Even if they just had a friendship dynamic in real life, once they stepped on stage, he could say he was incredibly in love with her, he could kiss her and hold her, and she'd never know that it was how he really felt.

"I'm not that great," Beck smiled, looking away.

"Stop, you know you're good," Tori flirted, punching him playfully. Beck's face turned red and he smiled playfully back.

Looking both frustrated and hopeless, Jade stood up and walked out of the auditorium. Beck observed that André seemed to watch her longingly.

Beck heard Tori sigh regretfully. God, why was she still so hung up about that? He understood that Jade needed time, but Tori shouldn't have to tiptoe around Jade's feelings to keep her from freaking out.

There was an awkward silence in the auditorium. The director took the initiative to break the silence. "Alight guys, we knew we had to be good, but now we have to be perfect. Let's take it from the top of Finally Falling."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Beck replied, a little quicker than he normally would. He looked over at Tori to find her already smiling brightly at him. He grinned widely and took his place for their song.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega: <strong>

Working on the play. Why can't I be as good as Beck?

**Mood: **Inferior :(

**Beck Oliver:**_ToriVega_: Stop it, Tori, you're perfect.

* * *

><p>Tori heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door to answer. She had promised Cat that she'd let her be her monster makeup model, despite that she had to practice. It didn't really matter now, though, since André left early to help Jade practice.<p>

"Hi!" Cat cried when Tori opened the door. "Ready to be ugly?"

Tori sighed. "Yeah, come on in, Cat." Cat walked in and set up her stuff.

"Sit!" she smiled. Cat took out several instruments that seemed more fit for building a shed than for doing makeup.

"Alright. Monster-ify me,"

"Yay!" Cat squealed. She started rubbing what Tori guessed to be glue all over her face. "Sooo Tori!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"So, Cat," she replied.

"Do you have anybody yummy in your life?"

"Yummy?" Tori asked. She assumed she meant whether or not Tori like anyone. "Umm, I don't know. Why?"

"Well, you know," she giggled, now sticking pieces of green rubber to her face. "You…and Beck…you looove each other!"

Tori scoffed unpersuasively. "What? No."

"Stop lying! Your face moves when you lie, and then I can't put makeup on it." Cat huffed, airily frustrated.

"I'm not lying." Tori lied. What was she going to say? That she hasn't stopped thinking about Beck since they kissed in the Alphabet Improv? That if it weren't for Jade, she'd be over at Beck's right now?

"Toriii! Just tell him you love him!" Cat pressed impatiently.

"No!" Tori cried. "I don't want Jade to go crazy, she's upset enough as it is."

"Ha! You didn't deny you like him that time!" Cat proudly accused.

Crap. She was right. "Fine! I'm in love with Beck." She admitted. Tori surprised herself. She'd never even admitted that to herself. Now that she thought about it, though…she did.

"Aw, Tori!" Cat shrieked. "That's sooo cute!" She giggled happily and smeared some green lipstick on Tori's lips. "And you're done!"

Tori got up and looked in the mirror. "Wow! I look hideous!"

"I know!" Cat cried. "Here, lemme just take a few pics for my teacher." Tori posed scarily as Cat took pictures. "So…are you gonna go for it with Beck?"

"I don't know Cat, what about Jade?"

"Fudge to Jade!" Cat pouted. Slowly, shameful shock spread across her face. "Oh no! I didn't mean that, please don't tell Jade! But you need to stop obsessing over her! Maybe she won't mind that much; she and Beck are broken up now,"

"Well…" Tori poked at her zombie face. Cat had a point… But Tori didn't want to be a bad person. It didn't matter that they weren't together anymore, it was still wrong, right? But, Beck…

Tori tugged at her makeup in desperation. She didn't feel like looking hideous anymore. But, it wasn't coming off. "Uh, Cat? This won't come off."

"Ummm…"

"Cat? What did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>

NEVER trust Cat to put monster makeup on you!

**Mood: **Undead :l

* * *

><p>"Great! Great job, everybody! Take five." The director called.<p>

Beck and Tori stared at each other, still locked in their final pose. Beck smiled nervously and Tori smiled and broke their gaze. Beck was amazed that Tori still made him nervous, even when she looked like a zombie.

"Tori, can I have a word?" The director asked. Beck went to his seat to get some water and hear what the director was telling Tori.

"Why do you still look gross?" The director asked.

"Trina and Cat are getting the solvent now, I'll be ready for the show, I promise." Tori explained, sounding unsure.

"Good. Because if Sophia Michelle sees her play with the role of the beautiful girl played by Tori the Zombie, she will never see a show here again."

"I'll get it off, I promise."

The director walked away looking frustrated. Tori whipped her phone out and began dialing furiously.

"Where are you guys?" Tori asked tersely. Tori listened intently on the other line.

"You're not even there yet? The show starts in like two hours!" Uh-oh. Clearly Cat and Trina weren't even close to being there yet

"Listen to me, if you don't get back here before the play starts and I have to go onstage looking like a zombie, I'm gonna bunch both your buggies, do you—" The director walked past Tori.

"I love you too, Grandma, thanks for the quilt." She saved. Tori hung up with unnecessary force and groaned. "Ugh! I'm gonna kill them!" She threw her phone forcefully into her bag.

"Didn't like the quilt pattern, huh?" Beck teased.

Tori huffed. "Cat and Trina aren't even on their way to the factory yet!"

Beck smiled at her. She was so cute when she was upset, even in disgusting zombie makeup. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back before the play starts. Just focus on what you gotta do now."

"Easy for you to say, your face doesn't look like this!" Tori pointed to her face urgently.

Beck looked into her eyes. They were still sparkling behind the green rubber. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Tori gazed into his eyes in awe. Beck smiled and strolled away, feeling accomplished. Maybe he had a chance with Tori after all.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you got something on your lip." Tori said to Robbie.<p>

"What?" Robbie asked in his snobby rich person voice.

"This!" Tori pretended to punch Robbie and he fell over dramatically.

The music started playing and Tori looked over to Beck, who was suddenly lit up by the spotlight. God, why was he so gorgeous? If only she could say the same for herself – the show was almost over, and there was still no sign of Cat or Trina. She just hoped Sophia Michelle didn't hate their school for ruining her show. She was amazed at Beck, though. Throughout all her hideousness, he never faltered; he still looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear." Tori sang, gazing at Beck. "I knew when only you and I were standing here."

"And beautiful is all I see," Beck sang to Tori, holding her hand romantically.

"It's only you, I know it's true, it has to be." They harmonized together, looking into each other's eyes. Tori was having a very hard time not passing out from Beck's insanely deep, dark eyes. He was so pretty…

They sang the first verse, Tori dancing in Beck's arms. The more Tori thought about it and spent time with Beck, the more she thought that maybe she should just get together with Beck.

During the dance break, Tori saw Cat and Trina backstage trying to get her attention. And they had the solvent! Beck gave Tori the sign that he would cover for her while she got it off. She smiled at Beck and ran backstage.

* * *

><p>Beck did a backflip and landed sliding on his knees across the stage. He could tell the ensemble was having trouble covering for Tori, but it was worth it for her.<p>

Finally, Tori emerged from the choir and began the second verse. Beck danced with her and held her in his arms. It felt so effortlessly perfect. Beck did everything in his power not to fool himself into thinking it was real.

"Finally falling, falling," They sang together. She was so beautiful. Screw it. He didn't care, he was gonna go for it. "Finally falling, falling!" Beck and Tori hit their final pose. But, instead of simply putting his arm around her and looking into her eyes, Beck pulled Tori into a kiss that lasted all through the applause that erupted afterward.

* * *

><p>Tori had no idea who pulled away from the kiss first, but she was pretty sure it wasn't her because she wanted to stay like that forever. When they finally pulled away, she smiled, amazed, at Beck.<p>

"Beck!" She gasped just before the curtain closed. Before she could say any more, Beck pulled her into another kiss.

Tori looked back up at the most adorable face she'd ever seen. She was pretty sure she was grinning crazily back at him.

"Tori, do you wanna go –"

"Yes." She answered, standing up on her toes to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>

Best. Opening night. Ever.

**Mood: **perfect :D

**Beck Oliver:**_ToriVega_: Best first kiss ever ;)

**Tori Vega:**_BeckOliver_: Second kiss, technically. And third…and fourth :)

_**AN: **__Yay, love! Sorry that took so long, I've been a little busy with testing. And, I hate to say, I'm going to Washington D.C. and New York for a week so it won't be for at least another week that I'll start writing Robarrazi. But I'm having so much fun writing these, I'm definitely writing more!_


	2. Author's Update

Hey, guys!

I noticed a lot of people adding this story under Story Alerts, and I just want to make it clear that I am finished with this specific story.

However, if you want to read Roparazzi, the story I am currently working on (and will hopefully upload by this weekend), you can add me under Author Alert.

If anyone's confused, I am basically re-writing every episode of Victorious, excepting the few that either wouldn't exist in the Bori universe or don't really feature any couples, like a Trina or Sikowitz-centered plot. Each "episode" is a whole new story, so Tori the Zombie won't have any more chapters, I'll just upload Robarazzi as a story of its own.

I hope I've cleared everything up. Let me know of you guys have any more questions!


End file.
